Рождественская история
by TuttaL
Summary: Никто не должен проводить Рождество в одиночестве, и Арнольд собирается это проконтролировать. Перевод с английского "A Christmas Story" автора stagetrinity (id: 608173).


Вздохнув, девушка повесила последнюю елочную игрушку на жалкое подобие рождественской ели, которое красовалось в углу ее крошечной комнатки. Не то чтобы оно ей категорически не нравилось, но и в восторге от деревца она тоже не была. И неважно, сколько мишуры на нее было навешано или сколько выпусков рождественских шоу она высидела перед телевизором вместе с Беном и Джейсом. Дело было даже не в том, что она не любила Рождество и не питала любви к любым другим праздникам. Просто ей не хотелось отмечать этот душевный, семейный праздник более чем в двух часах езды от тех, кого она звала своей семьей.

Хоть ее домашняя жизнь не была такой уж хорошей, само по себе Рождество никогда не выдавалось плохим. Она всегда получала то, что хотела. Ей подарили сапоги Нэнси Спамони в четвертом классе, набор книг со стихами — в шестом, скрипку, которую она очень хотела — в девятом, и даже новый компьютер — в последнем. Это было единственным временем в году, когда она чувствовала, что родители хоть немножко о ней заботятся, словно все эти материальные подарки означали, будто они сожалеют о тех годах, когда не уделяли ей внимания и упаковывали на ланч сырный крем с крекерами.

Она снова вздохнула. С тех пор как она поселилась в этой маленькой квартирке два года назад, у нее появился Джейс, с которым можно было посмотреть рождественские выпуски, которые она втайне страстно любила, и нарядить захудалое деревце, выхваченное в последние три минуты продажи. В прошлые два года им даже удавалось затащить в свою компанию их третьего соседа.

Но в этом году отец Джейса позвонил и пригласил его на Рождество к себе домой — подвиг, на который ему не хватало духу решиться последние лет десять. С тех самых пор, как оставил сына и его заботливую маму на произвол судьбы. Джейсу, конечно же, было трудно принять приглашение. Не похоже, что у них должны были остаться хоть какие-то темы для разговоров. Но Хельга знала, что этот звонок, вероятно, значил для него гораздо больше, чем он позволял себе показать; потому тем же вечером она пошла и купила ему билет на автобус, водрузила на него бантик и вручила, заявив: «С Рождеством, приятель! Тащи свою задницу завтра утром на автобус, или я лично оттащу тебя за твои длинные патлы в отцовский дом!». Джейс весело рассмеялся и, поцеловав ее в щеку, отправился собирать свой обшарпанный чемодан.

Это было три дня тому назад. Но как бы она ни старалась окунуть себя в «дух Рождества», у Хельги никак не получалось. В это Рождество ей было не до веселья. Она нахмурилась.

— Мне прям суждено стать одинокой старой кошатницей, — пробурчала она, делая шаг назад, чтобы оглядеть свою работу. Деревце было одним из последних (разумеется), оставшихся в местном супермаркете, и ей удалось сбить цену с пятнадцати до десяти долларов с помощью Старушки Бетси и Пяти мстителей. Она скрестила руки, глядя из-под идеально выщипанных бровей. Вышло довольно неплохо, но все равно ни в какое сравнение не шло с рождественскими елями, которые, по ее воспоминаниям, наряжались в Хиллвуде, где каждый человек наполнялся духом Рождества. Она ощутила, что уголки ее потрескавшихся губ приподнимаются в маленькой улыбке. Это был тот редкий случай, когда она вдруг находила, что скучает по дыре, которую зовут домом.

Она потрясла своими небрежно собранными хвостиками в знак одобрения, а потом направилась прочь, волоча босые ноги по видавшему виды ковру, плюхнулась на еще более потрепанный диван и включила телек, по которому шли классические «Двадцать пять дней Рождества». Бросив долгий взгляд на большие «кошачьи» часы на стене, Хельга отметила, что у нее есть еще по меньшей мере четыре часа до начала «Рождественской истории» на другом канале, заодно решив, что, раз уж ей нечем заняться, она определенно ее дождется.

Хельга удовлетворенно вздохнула и, сграбастав одеяло со спинки дивана, удобно устроилась на подушках, на которых спала уже несколько ночей. Наверное, со стороны выглядело довольно жалким то, что она была одета в пижаму еще с прошлой ночи — голубые клетчатые штаны из фланели и безразмерно большая розовая футболка с белой полоской посередине. Точно футболка рождественской суперкрошки.

Она смотрела «Шоу Рудольфа» добрых полчаса, прежде чем ощутила, что начинает дремать.

Навязчивый телефонный звонок заставил ее постепенно вернуться обратно в реальность. Казалось, что он звонит где-то близко, и, поворчав, Хельга перекатилась и принялась рыскать по ковровому покрытию, пока не нащупала вибрирующий дешевенький мобильник.

— Городской морг.

— С Рождеством, сестренка!

Хельга приняла сидячее положение и потерла глаза свободной рукой.

— Джейс? Который час?

— О, только что пробило двенадцать.

— И ты сразу позвонил мне... прямо в полночь.

— Как будто ты чем-то занята.

— Подкол засчитан.

— Я шучу, милая, но ты же не могла пожертвовать нашей традицией и не посмотреть «Рождественскую историю» вместе со мной! Она у тебя включена?

— Одну секунду, — буркнула она, взяла пульт и стала переключать каналы, покуда не остановилась на нужном. — Готово... Так, как твой отец?

— Хех, нормально, — усмехнулся Джейс. — Старается не высказываться по поводу моего образа жизни, — Хельга фыркнула, после чего он продолжил: — О, конечно, тебе смешно. А это чертовски неловко, между прочим. Мама тоже здесь.

— Он предупреждал тебя, что она будет? — удивленно спросила Хельга и в очередной раз нырнула под одеяло.

— Ну, она вроде как сама пригласила себя, когда узнала, что я приеду. Ей не нравится оставаться в стороне. Я люблю маму, но ты знаешь, какая она.

— Полная противоположность моей матери.

В ответ она расслышала одобрительный возглас.

— Это точно. Созванивалась с ней?

— Полночь ведь.

— Может быть, она с нетерпением этого ждет.

— Ага, конечно, — девушка нахмурилась, но в ее голосе можно было уловить едва различимую грусть, — вот это был бы номер.

— Прости, крошка. Эй, я перезвоню тебе утром, лады? Не могу смотреть на то, как отец зырит на меня из кухни испепеляющим взглядом, и как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы он думал, что я разговариваю с громилой Риком, но это ж Рождество.

Хельга рассмеялась, смахивая прядь растрепанных волос.

— Трудно спорить, Джейс. Счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества!

Хельга невесело улыбнулась, повесила трубку и швырнула телефон на ковер.

— Да уж, несомненно, «счастливого», — пробурчала она, натягивая одеяло так, чтобы оно укрывало все, кроме лица.

Она смотрела фильм порядка десяти минут, когда в дверь раздался тяжелый стук. Глаза Хельги расширялись от шока по мере того, как он нарастал.

— Наверняка какой-то старый зловонный бродяга, — сказала она сама себе, вставая и сооружая из одеяла мантию. — Пожалуй, стоит открыть окно и дать ему сэндвич.

Она кивнула своим мыслям, и поплелась на босых и замерзших ногах на кухню, куда дверь была заперта. Раздался очередной стук.

— Да подождите! Проклятье, — громко бросила она, добравшись до дешевого холодильника, и выудила оттуда острый сэндвич с яйцом. Вприпрыжку она преодолела небольшое расстояние до двери, открыла окошко и замерла.

— Привет, — промолвил он, широко улыбаясь и одной рукой придерживая кепочку.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — пискнула Хельга, удивленно распахнув глаза.

— Можно, я войду, и тогда мы это обсудим?

Хельга кивнула и принялась неуклюже открывать все замки на двери. Она широко растворила ее, но, как только он переступил порог, тут же захлопнула.

— Полуночный перекус? — поинтересовался он, заметив сэндвич, и стряхнул снег со своих плеч.

— Он предназначался бродяге, — буркнула она, кивком указав на дверь. — Я думала, что ты бродяга! — посетовала она, всучив ему в руки сэндвич, из которого выпало немного яичной начинки.

— Эм, — призадумался он, — нет. Прости. Я не рождественский бродяга. Просто рождественский Арнольд! Я здесь, чтобы отвезти тебя в Хиллвуд на своих больших рождественских санях! — он нервно улыбнулся. — То есть, на своей старенькой красной машине... которую тянут лошадиные силы, а не северные олени.

Хельга моргнула, плотнее укутываясь в одеяло.

— Я всегда знала, что ты чокнутый, — решительно возразила она, — всегда!

Она вскинула руки в воздух, сбросив одеяло на пол, и резво направилась в свою обитель, чтобы сесть на жесткий диван.

Арнольд проследовал за ней, осматривая загроможденную комнату.

— Мне нравится твоя ёлочка, — с улыбкой сказал он.

— Заткнись.

— Нет, правда, она с характером. Эдакая елка Чарли Брауна.

Хельга покачала головой и прошлась вокруг ели, как бы заново оценивая ее.

— Как ты узнал, где я живу? — спросила она, спустя мгновение.

— Спросил у твоей мамы?

— Мириам помнит? — изумилась Хельга.

— Ну... нет. Ольга нечаянно услышала наш разговор и дала мне координаты.

— Погоди, ты что, приходил ко мне домой? — она возмущенно подскочила и топнула ногой. — Не то чтобы я не рада тебя видеть, — принялась нервно оправдываться она, оторвав взгляд от его прекрасной фигуры. — Но я не понимаю, что вообще происходит, — простонала она, массируя виски.

— Все очень просто! — ответил он с сияющей улыбкой. — Ты пропала.

— Я не пропала!

— Пропала, потому что теперь я тебя отыскал, — передразнил он, и, подойдя к ней, слегка подергал ее за хвостики. — На днях я видел Ольгу в торговом центре, и решил, что раз уж она дома, то и ты тоже! Впрочем, я ошибся, — добавил он, — и убедился в этом, когда пришел к тебе домой, а Большой Боб хрипло заявил «Девчонки здесь нет!».

Хельга не сдержала легкой улыбки от того, как точно Арнольд изобразил ее отца.

— Так что я решил, что будет неправильно, если вся ваша семья не соберется вместе на Рождество, ведь тебя с ними нет, и я обсудил этот вопрос с дедушкой. Все кончилось тем, что он заставил меня мыть полы шваброй, — Арнольд немного поворчал себе под нос. — Но дедушка сказал мне, что никто не должен быть один в Рождество. Поэтому я продолжил названивать тебе в дом и спросил, могу ли я пройти, Ольга разрешила, ну а остальное ты знаешь.

— Почему же ты не позвонил мне? Я могла быть и не одна, — пробрюзжала она, скрестив руки на груди.

— Разве плохо, что я вроде как надеялся, что все же будешь одна? — поинтересовался он, невзначай проведя пальцами сквозь волосы Хельги. — К тому же, если бы я позвонил, это испортило бы весь сюрприз.

Пока Хельга стояла с раскрытым ртом, Арнольд схватил ее за руки и потянул в спальню, попутно давая инструкции, как быстро собрать чемодан.

Понадобилось очень немного времени, чтобы швырнуть в спортивную сумку несколько не сочетавшихся друг с дружкой шмоток, предоставив Арнольду в это время право отсоединить гирлянду на деревце от сети и выключить телевизор, прежде чем он вернется и снова потянет ее куда-то за собой, на сей раз — в свой старенький пикап.

Мотор взревел и ожил, часы поприветствовали пассажиров, высвечивая рождественские 12:37.

— До сих пор не понимаю, зачем я на это соглашаюсь, — недоверчиво сказала Хельга, наблюдая, как ее запертая квартира удаляется прочь.

— Потому что это Рождество, — серьезно ответил Арнольд. — И никто не должен быть один.

Двухчасовая поездка состояла из первых тридцати минут молчания, по большей части, со стороны Хельги, последующего получаса обрывистой беседы и последнего часа приятного распевания рождественских колядок, что не могло не развеять напряжения между ними.

Хельга расплылась в улыбке, завидев яркие праздничные огни Хиллвуда, но каким-то образом они померкли от темноты ее старого дома, когда они возле него припарковались.

— Я правда ценю то, что ты пытаешься сделать, Арнольд, но я не знаю, что из этого выйдет, — заметила Хельга. Единственным источником света в доме была гирлянда на одиноком рождественском дереве, что виднелось в окне.

Он кивнул, прежде чем открыть свою дверь, обойти машину и растворить дверь для нее, а затем он взглянул Хельге прямо в лицо.

— Уже нет пути назад, — заявил Арнольд, и его глаза заискрились от его собственных рождественских огней.

Она улыбнулась ему в ответ, думая о том, как же замечательно, что у нее есть Арнольд, ее личный Рождественский ангел. Ее красивый, невероятный, милый, заботливый и действительно счастливый маленький светловолосый Санта. Вздохнув, она выпрыгнула из салона, и снег знакомо захрустел под ее ботинками. Кивнув Арнольду в знак готовности, Хельга взошла по ступенькам и потянулась было за ключом, но решила, что будет лучше позвонить в звонок дважды. Вдвоем они наблюдали за тем, как в спальне зажегся неяркий свет и возле двери раздались тяжелые шаги. Они сосредоточенно слушали, как щелкает дверной замок.

— Кого тут!.. — начал Боб, но замолчал, раскрыв рот от удивления, Хельга саркастично улыбнулась.

— С Рождеством, Боб.

Он моргнул, нервно провел рукой по редеющим волосам и отступил в сторону, являя взгляду Мириам и Ольгу, материализовавшихся на пороге прямо в ночных рубашках.

— Сестренка! Ооо, это Рождественское чудо! — воскликнула Ольга, в то время как Мириам криво улыбнулась и неловко обняла свою младшую дочь.

— Здравствуй, милая, — сказала она неожиданно трезвым голосом. — Ты так давно не была здесь на Рождество. Входи, входи! — пригласила она, дрожащими пальцами проведя по Хельгиным хвостикам.

— И ты не стой столбом, парень. Проходи, — сказал Боб хрипловатым голосом, дополненным легкой улыбкой. — Рождество ведь.

Арнольд хохотнул.

— И впрямь, — ответил он, запустив руки в карманы куртки.

На пару с Бобом они проследовали в дом, где Мириам и Ольга возле рождественской ели уже вели оживленную беседу с Хельгой.

— Вчера мы пили эгг-ног, — сообщил Боб, глядя на супругу. — В этом году мы не добавляли алкоголь в порцию Мириам, так что все указывает на то, что она должна пойти на поправку. И спасибо. Что привез девчонку домой.

Арнольд кивнул, глядя с порога на представшую перед ним картину.

— Лучшего Рождества я и представить не мог.

Боб кивнул, а затем, неловко похлопав Арнольда по спине, направился в гостиную к своей семье.

«Лишь бы она улыбалась», — с усмешкой отметил про себя Арнольд, глядя на то, как Хельга улыбается широкой, искренней улыбкой, что сияла для Арнольда точно Вифлеемская звезда, освещавшая путь Волхвам. И все трудности определенно стоили этого возвращения к истокам.

«С Рождеством, Хельга».


End file.
